Naruto's Birthday
by Taylor4ever
Summary: here is Naruto' Birthday hope you guys like it me and Vampiremisress96 made this and we loved it and we hope you love it too R&R pleases


**Tayler4ever: Hey guys **

**Vampiremisress96: ****Hi whats up **

**Tayler4ever: This is a special l birthday present for Naruto Uzumaki**

**Vampiremisress96: It's his birthday wow happy birthday Naruto **

**Naruto: Awww Niki and Vampiremisress96 I love you guys soo much**

**Tayler****4ever****: I will not comment on that **

**Vampiremisress96: me neither no comment on that **

**Naruto: You guys are so mean **

**Sakura: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto **

**Tayler4ever: Ps Kakashi's old teammate Rin will be in this story so yeah we made it so Rin never died in this. **

**Vampiremisress96: Also Naruto knows he is a ****Jinuch****ῡ****riki and has the nine tailed fox inside him.**

**Naruto's Birthday:**

Everyone was walking around the village then stopped to look at a boy who has blond spiky hair and bright blue eyes ''Look there he is that monster'' a villager said ''Why doesn't he just leave or die'' Another one said a group of villagers gathered around him. Meanwhile a small young girl with pink hair and emerald eyes just looked at him and the other villagers feeling confused then looked up at the women with brown hair standing next to her '' Why do they talk bad about him Rin?'' Sakura asked '' Well he has the nine tailed fox inside of him and they hate him for that Sakura'' Rin said ''He doesn't look that bad mamma'' Sakura said as she looked again at Naruto "And what will you do Sakura?'' Rin asked '' Give him a day he will love'' Sakura said smiling at Rin'' You are Kizashi and Mebuki's daughter Sakura'' Rin said smiling back at her and Sakura let go of her hand and ran to the Naruto '' Hi my name is Sakura Haruno. What's your name?'' Sakura asked smiling at him ''N...Naruto U...Uzumaki why are you not running or calling me names? Don't you hate me?" Naruto said looking confused '' Why should I hate you, your nice and kind I don't see any reason to hate you'' Sakura said '' Thank you Sakura-Chan'' Naruto said as he said that Sakura blushed bright red '' Your welcome now don't pay any mind to them'' Sakura said '' So Sakura what are you doing today'' Naruto asked '' Oh nothing really'' Sakura said '' Would you like to spent the day with me?'' Naruto asked '' Sure I would love to'' Sakura said then turned to Rin ''Hey Rin I am going to be with Naruto for the day is that alright with you?'' Sakura yelled '' Sure as long as you are home before dark alright Sakura'' Rin said '' I will momma'' Sakura said and turned around to Naruto '' You call your mom by her name'' Naruto asked '' Well Rin is not my real mom she is my god mother and when my real parents died she took me in and raise me as her own'' Sakura said '' Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that'' Naruto said '' No it's all right my dad use to say If you still remember them they will always be in your heart and before he went to war he gave me his necklace and I always wear it'' Sakura said ''Wow how old where you?'' Naruto asked '' I was three years old and my mom died while giving birth to me so I never knew her'' Sakura said '' Wow'' Naruto said.

Then they played all day just him and her together, then later on they stopped at the park and were currently sat on the swings'' Demon child'' a villager yelled as he walked by '' You should go home Sakura before they hate you too'' Naruto said looking down at the floor feeling sad ''No I am use to the name calling my people told me the same thing but they said more hurt full things like Devil Child, Demon monster, Why not do us all a big favor and die already!, I use to think they were right if I was all those things, then Rin would sing to me and I feel better you know'' Sakura said smiling as she swung on the swing'' Your people called you that all the time?'' Naruto asked now looking at Sakura '' Yeah they did it's because I'm a Jinuchῡriki too I have the seven tailed wolf inside me it was not sealed in me it born within me'' Sakura said '' So you are just like me'' Naruto said amazed there was some-one just like him ''Yeah I am'' Sakura said nodding back. Then they both started to walked down the street of Konoha and villagers glared at them ''I don't like it when they stare and glare at me'' Naruto said '' Let me sing to you like Rin does to me" Sakura said Naruto nodded his head '' Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat doesn't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, Well you'll still be the sweetest baby in town'' Sakura sings '' That was great and i love your voice too'' Naruto said ''Thank you Naruto and I will always be with you'' Sakura said ''Oh look it's almost dark let me take you home Sakura-Chan'' Naruto said '' Sure'' Sakura said and they walked to her house ''Well good bye and happy birthday Naruto'' Sakura said '' I never said it was my birthday how you know it was mine?'' Naruto ask '' I read it in history class they talked about you and this day'' Sakura said '' Well I should get home now'' Naruto said as he was leaving Sakura ran to him and kissed him on the lips '' Goodbye'' Sakura said and went inside her house Naruto stood there touching his lips then smiled big and ran all the way home.

**Many years later: **

'' Sakura-Chan what are you making?'' Naruto asked his wife '' It's a surprise love" Sakura Uzumaki said '' I love you and your surprises'' Naruto said and Sakura turned around and handed him a cake ''Happy birthday love'' Sakura said smiling at him, Naruto smiled back grabbed the cake and put it on the table and held her around her waist '' I love the cake Sakura-Chan but not as much as you'' Naruto said '' Don't forget love, the little guy that is in my tummy'' Sakura said as she put her hand on her baby bump '' I will never forget him or you'' Naruto said as he too put hands on her bump '' What do you what to call him love?'' Sakura asked '' I don't know you got any ideas Sakura-Chan'' Naruto asked '' Yes how about we call him Minato Uzumaki'' Sakura said '' I love that name Sakura-Chan right after my father'' Naruto said as he said then he felt a kick on his hand '' I thank he likes it too'' Sakura said and they laugh and sat down and Sakura lit the candles '' Make a wish love'' Sakura said '' I don't need a wish I have everything right here'' Naruto said and he blew out the candles '' Oh look at the time the Hokage needs to get to work'' Sakura said as she pushed Naruto out the door '' But Sakura-Chan it's my birthday'' Naruto said '' I will bring us ramen to your office later love'' Sakura said Naruto smiled and put on his hokage robes and kissed Sakura on the lips then her baby bump '' See you two later'' Naruto said as he walked down the streets and mummed his favorite song that Sakura song to him when they walked down the street and smiled as he saw the hokage mountain with his now face on it.

**The End **

**Tayler4ever: There you go a birthday story**

**Vampiremisress96: ****It was so good Tay **

**Tayler4ever: Thank you Vampiremisress96**

**Naruto: Best birthday ever!**

**Vampiremisress96: And you have a kid later and a new life with Sakura **

**Tayler****4ever****: I am sorry but I hate Hinata so Hinata fans sorry but never in one of my stories will there be her and naruto maybe Kiba but not Naruto **

**Vampiremisress96: Okay Hope you enjoyed it **

**Sakura: R&R please**


End file.
